Hall of the Dead
(listed in reverse chronological order of death) Arendell Donec congue, massa vel facilisis tempus, erat lorem pharetra purus, nec imperdiet nisi magna ac nisi. Fusce nec metus sit amet enim luctus ultrices vestibulum non risus. Integer in elit ut ligula blandit viverra vitae sit amet urna. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa. Maecenas ut enim at tellus hendrerit sollicitudin. Vivamus pharetra erat ipsum. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus... Itkovian Nunc blandit rhoncus tristique. Morbi vulputate scelerisque urna, iaculis volutpat mauris interdum et. Praesent pulvinar, sem ac malesuada bibendum, urna nulla dignissim lorem, id ultricies lacus lorem eget diam. Nulla mi lectus, scelerisque tempus hendrerit a, congue nec sapien. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec et sem vel sapien tempus malesuada vitae non nisi. Mauris vitae rhoncus ligula. Praesent sollicitudin fringilla aliquet. Etiam eros enim, accumsan in bibendum nec, congue eget metus... Marduk Marduk was born on a cold winter's day to a family of prosperous nobels. He was found to have a mediocre aptitude for both fighting and basic healing, to which he eventually devoted his life. He was apprenticed to Master Portly of the Pelorian order at age 13 and quickly ascended to 1st class priest at age 21. Later on in life, around age 30, Marduk met his life-long friend and mentor Itkovian. Marduk risked his nobility as he followed the radical ideals of Itkovian, but he firmly believed that the poor and downtrodden working class was being treated unjustly by the wicked and corrupt government. Eventually both Marduk and Itkovian were exiled for there crimes against the ruling class and were banished to the unforgiving northlands, where they were both captured and sent to torture chambers. They were rescued by a fearless band of rat exterminators, and decided to join them seeing as they had no where else to go. Marduk, being as bold as a rabid wolverine, smashed and obliterated all evil creatures that stood in his way by calling upon the divine and supreme power of Pelor. His clerical prowess was only overshadowed by the wonderous beauty and grace of Gregg the Gorgeous. Marduk however tried his best to support the party in his own way, usually by using his body to catch the blows that may have crippled his allies. Marduk may be best remembered for his moments of boldness, slowness, and muteness. With his boldness he tried new dangerous and destructives magics (double lance of faith). His slowness, as he took his time to perpare mighty healing spells or to smash his morningstar into a monsters exposed weak point. His muteness, a horrible and irreversible result of aforementioned magics. Marduk died trying to protect his friends from the viscious ice monsters that patroled the isles of the seawitch. May he forever be remembered. Nementah In ante nisl, semper vel fringilla semper, posuere et elit. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Etiam fermentum vestibulum ante a porta. Suspendisse sit amet lacinia lectus. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam et ligula arcu, nec venenatis purus. Vestibulum suscipit arcu nec turpis semper bibendum. Phasellus sed tincidunt nisi. Donec auctor mi in leo pellentesque gravida. Mauris in turpis dolor. Aliquam eu accumsan massa. Cras ac leo et sem luctus dictum at at orci. Suspendisse lectus nisi, ultricies eget mattis et, ultricies et elit... Tristenne Donec congue, massa vel facilisis tempus, erat lorem pharetra purus, nec imperdiet nisi magna ac nisi. Fusce nec metus sit amet enim luctus ultrices vestibulum non risus. Integer in elit ut ligula blandit viverra vitae sit amet urna. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa. Maecenas ut enim at tellus hendrerit sollicitudin. Vivamus pharetra erat ipsum. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus... Qarelle Sed molestie placerat eros, et viverra est fermentum sit amet. Integer malesuada convallis malesuada. Vivamus pretium, urna id mollis imperdiet, odio nisi ultrices quam, ut viverra justo magna ac sem. Praesent nec libero eget lacus egestas semper. Phasellus placerat ullamcorper mauris vel pulvinar. Suspendisse non mi metus, vitae aliquet libero. Phasellus congue condimentum interdum. Etiam pellentesque turpis et libero vehicula tincidunt... Gregg Greg the Gorgeous, Healer, Friend, Follower or the Silver Flame. When Gregg deid his body was Surrounded by light, the light he had dedicated his life to. As he relequished life Gregg's life flashed before his eyes; His darling wife Emerald, His daughter Rhea and her sad demise, His wonderrings, The monks of the silver flame, The wounded he healed, The group he was with at the end, Defeating Karavakos. Gregg spent the majority of his life as a scholar studing literature. He was happy in ever since; he had a wife, Emerald a fellow scholar, they had a daughter Rhea. Rhea was a prodogy, until one unforgiving day when a group of thugs (or gypsies (can't decied which is more threatening)) attcked their home holding Rhea at knife point until Gregg gave them everything. Not beliving him but not wanting to get caught they stabed Rhea and left. Gregg and Emerald tried all they could to stop the bleeding but they could not, they tried to rush Rhea to a local healer, on route they realized they woul dnot get there in time. Gregg held Rhea close as she gave her last breath. Afterwards Gregg and Emerald split up never truly getting over their daughter's death. Gregg vowing to help others as much as possible he started his wanderings. At first Gregg would enter a town feed the poor and give them clothes he had or found along the way, he would gather the childern of a town and tell them the stories he used to study. Gregg would rely on the kindness of stangers for shelter at night or sleep with the homeless, he spent many a night between towns sleeping under the stars remebering the pain of that long ago night. Gregg spent all the money he had saved over the years this way, bu ttime to time when he left a town they would give him supplies ot help the next town along with good wishes and ocatioally money. Throughout his wanderings He was asked "why?!" why leave your work, your home, you life to travel helping strangers, they asked if it was religious, they asked when will you stop. Gregg told them he did not know when he would stop, that it was not religeous, but for along time he would not tell them why. I'm (Garrett) going into the sun now, and therefor will stop the story here fo now. (notes I made months ago)Happy with wife Emerald and daughter Rhea, working as a scholar. One tragic day daughter was attacked and bleed to death in my arms while Gregg was helpless to stop her death. The death of their daughter lead to Gregg and his wife's separation Gregg left to find solace in traveling. In gregg's wandering after losing his wife he met up with some priests of the silver flame, who showed hime the way to heal wounds and path of the silver flame. He adopted the Silver flame's priorities as his own; as in to protect the innocent, uphold the law, be as direct as possible. As time went by Gregg who after traveling years become remarkably fit and gorgeous without developing much strength. With the acceptance into the silver flame and the lose of his family Gregg became determined to do good at any cost to himself. Veruka Donec congue, massa vel facilisis tempus, erat lorem pharetra purus, nec imperdiet nisi magna ac nisi. Fusce nec metus sit amet enim luctus ultrices vestibulum non risus. Integer in elit ut ligula blandit viverra vitae sit amet urna. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa. Maecenas ut enim at tellus hendrerit. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa... Miri A brave warrior who fell mysteriously in battle before the travelers entered the current world. It was discovered much later that her soul had been stolen by Kakoras, and when he was defeated, the brave Kassiva was able to usher Miri's soul back to her body. Her last days were spent in her home world, kicking butt and taking names.